Random Lemons!
by Fieldpaw
Summary: Yuri, Yaoi, incest, straight, you name it! Ocs or not, these are all random warrior lemons! :D (loners, rogues, and kittypets included xD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! :D This first one is between two ocs of mine :3 Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of pawsteps stepping into her den woke Muse up from her sleep. "Hello...?" The white she-cat called out in confusion. Who the heck was visiting her in the middle of the night?

"Hello Muse."

Instantly, the she-cat recognized the voice. It was her brother, Blitz. Sitting up in her mossy nest, Muse was able to make out his shape in the darkness, the moonlight from the entrance outlining his fur. The tom was standing there at the entrance, staring intently at her with his blue eyes.

"What is it, Blitz?" Muse questioned him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the orange tom answered softly, his stare still focused on Muse. "I just wanted to visit you..."

"Visit me?" Muse echoed in surprise. "You haven't visited me since Mother died! Why come now; especially at such a late hour?"

The tom remained silent, making Muse begin to feel uneasy. Why was he acting so weird? Suddenly, Blitz began to walk towards her, his gaze still boring into her like a thorn. Instinctively, Muse began to back away from him as he stepped into her nest.

"Blitz..." Muse frowned, still backing away. "Why are you here...?" She asked again.

Blitz still didn't speak as he forced his sister out of her nest and cornered her against the den's back wall. Standing only whiskers away from the bristling she-cat, he then meowed, "I am here...to mate with you."

Not letting Muse have a chance to react, Blitz quickly pounced on her, smothering her with his strength and weight. Once she was flat on her back, he placed his paws firmly on her shoulders to hold her down.

"Get off me!" Muse exclaimed in shock as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. When she attempted to kick him away with her hind legs, Blitz let his body fall on top of her, preventing any further movement.

"Now now, sister," he sighed. "No need to be difficult."

"Blitz, you can't do this to me!" Muse desperately tried to reason. "We're siblings!"

"I know that we're siblings," he answered calmly. "But the truth is, I have always loved you more than a littermate should. You're just so...amazing," he breathed. "I remember when we were kits; Mother was so sure that you would be deaf since you had such blue eyes, but you proved her wrong," he smiled, running his tail down her flank. "And your pelt! I'm sure any tom who'd lay eyes on your flawless white fur would go mad. I know this from experience..." He purred.

Muse was at a lost for words as she stared up at her brother. She watched wide eyed as he lifted himself off her belly, but continued to hold her down with his paws.

"Now it's time to get started," Blitz smiled down at her. With no further words he began to sniff at her neck fur, making Muse flinch beneath him. Smirking, Blitz began to lick his sister's neck with long strokes of his tongue, savoring the taste of her soft fur. Once all the fur on her neck was slick down with saliva, he made his way down to her chest, his paws still keeping a firm grip on Muse's shoulders.

Muse remained as still as stone. The shock from what her own brother was doing to her made the situation seem unreal. She desperately wanted to fight back but she felt herself losing the will to do so, especially when Blitz let go of her shoulders and began trailing down her belly with his gentle tongue...

"B-Blitz, you should stop..." Muse managed to stutter as her brother reached her thighs.

At her words, Blitz lifted his head and blinked at her. "I've only just begun," he chuckled before rasping his wet tongue over her core.

Muse let out a meow mixed in with a surprised gasp. Had he really just licked her there!? Craning her neck to see, she watched in horror as her brother groomed her most private area with his tongue. His eyes were closed in bliss as he continued to lick. A sudden heat began to grow within Muse's belly as he started to caress her core with fast and forceful strokes. Before she knew it, Muse found herself wanting her brother to keep at it. But just as she gained this lustful feeling, Blitz stopped and sat upwards.

Muse now gave him a look of confusion rather than of shock. "Why did you stop?" She asked in a more demanding tone than she intended.

Blitz purred happily knowing his sister was getting into it. "Just relax," he purred before placing his paw at her entrance. Slowly, he began to rub up and down with his paw, causing Muse to release her first moan.

The friction he was creating was almost too much for Muse to handle. "Go faster," she urged and Blitz instantly obliged, his paw running through her flaps even quicker than before. This foreplay continued for a while as Muse began to buck her hips forward, trying to get as much contact with Blitz's paw as she could.

"Blitz..." Muse moaned, feeling her,entrance getting wet as her brother continued to rub her down. "Can't you do any better?"

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask," the tom chuckled as he withdrew his paw from her wet entrance. Flicking his tail, Blitz carefully climbed over his sister until their bodies were perfectly aligned. Smiling, he lowered himself over her until their belly fur brushed against each other.

Fur was not the only thing Muse felt as her brother rested his hips on hers. His member was perfectly aligned on top of her core as Blitz began to rub it on her. Muse let out a squeak of surprise as she felt its tip rub against her belly fur. The thing was long!

Blitz was letting out pleasured grunts as his member ran through his sister's soft fur. Her fur was tickeling his sack which turned him on even more. Once he felt he was hard enough, he gave Muse a lustful look before thrusting into her core.

Muse hissed in painful pleasure as her brother began to thrust in and out of her. She tried her best to keep her hips pressed against his as he grinded against her core, sliding his member in and out.

"Go deeper," Muse gasped, grasping her paws over his shoulders to bring him closer. Blitz silently obeyed as he rocked his body against hers, too caught up in the lust to respond. The feeling was like nothing Muse had ever felt before as she bucked her hips up against her brother's rod. She tried to make eye contact but Blitz's eyes were glazed over in pleasure as he continued to thrust.

Eventually the she-cat began to feel something build up within her as her brother's thrusts grew quicker. Letting out a yowl, Muse felt her walls clasp over Blitz's member as she came.

Blitz shuddered in pleasure as his sister's walls tightened over his member and soaked it in cum. Letting the feeling take over him, the tom gave one final violent thrust before shooting his load into Muse's core with a loud groan. As the pleasurable feelings subsided, Blitz gave two more small thrusts before pulling out of Muse's entrance with a sigh.

Muse continued to lay on her back after he pulled out and panted tiredly. Her belly fur was sticking out in all directions after Blitz had grinded down on her so quickly and roughly. After catching her breath, she sat upward to find her brother cleaning his now sheathed member. Noticing her, Blitz looked up from his grooming and smirked.

"Did you like my visit?" He purred.

Muse hesitated before letting out a shaky sigh. "...Yes I did."

Blitz let his purr grow deeper. "Maybe I'll visit more often."

* * *

**A/N: OoOoOoOoh that was creepy :O I'm already working on the next stories, but if you wanna request a pairing, do so in a review! :3 Yuri and yaoi are easier for me to write so if u have any of those types of requests, go on and tell me! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cats cats cats! Could you guys tell me if there's any spelling mistakes in this? Autocorrect was killing me by switching up all my words! D: Hope you enjoy anyways! This was Sandtail's request!**

* * *

Blackstar carefully trailed after the scent of a mouse in the undergrowth. A clan meeting had just ended, but the tom had remained on the lake's island. With leaf-bare on its way, he wasn't going to let any opportunity to catch prey slip, so this mouse was no exception. Shadowclan needed to be fed after all! Unluckily for Blackstar, the second he caught sight of the mouse scampering over some fallen leaves, something larger rustled through the undergrowth and scared the rodent off.

"Fox-dung!" The leader spat with a lash of his tail. Whipping around, he glared at the rustling undergrowth angrily. "Who's there!?" He demanded with a growl.

The rustling in the undergrowth stopped instantly, puzzling Blackstar. Letting his guard down, Blackstar gasped in surprise as a cat leaped from the undergrowth and pinned him down. The strong smell of Thunderclan made him hiss. A Thunderclan cat was attacking him! What surprised him more was when he realized it was the clan leader, Firestar!

"Firestar!?" Blackstar spat as the orange tom held him down. "What in Starclan's name are you doing!? You just cost me a mouse!"

Firestar gazed down at the white tom with shining eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for that, Blackstar" he purred lightly. "But it's time for me to play with my favorite Shadowclan cat."

"What!?" Blackstar snapped. Had this deranged tom stayed on the island to stalk him while he looked for the mouse? "Get off me before I rip your muzzle off your face!" Blackstar snarled threateningly, baring his sharp teeth.

Firestar ignored him and smiled instead. Purring, he slipped his tail in between Blackstar's back legs and began to trail it over his sheath. "You're not scaring me, Blackstar. You'll be wanting me to stay here with you pretty soon..." He chuckled and gave the white tom's sack a squeeze with his tail.

Blackstar let out a surprised intake of air as Firestar continued to squeeze his genitals. "What are you doing!?" He demanded in shock. Didn't this cat have a mate!?

"I already told you," Firestar chuckled again as he rubbed his tail against Blackstar's sheath.

Blackstar flattened his ears in annoyance, feeling his member slide out thanks to Firestar. "You better stop, kittypet..."

"No chance of that," the orange tom snorted as he saw Blackstar's member unsheath. Purring, he innocently touched his nose to it, causing Blackstar to shudder.

"Why is your nose so cold!?" he growled but he already knew Firestar had taken this situation into his own paws. His threats were meaningless to the Thunderclan cat as he continued try to turn the Shadowclan cat on. Blackstar was too stubborn to admit that his plan was working.

Still purring, Firestar removed his nose from Blackstar's rod and replaced it with both his paws. Gently he began to knead his member like a kit would knead the soft fur of a nest. Blackstar let out a huff as he felt precum begin to drip out of his tip. He couldn't believe what this kittypet was doing to him but the pleasuarble feeling was getting the better of him.

"I bet you've never had this type of fun before, Blackstar," Firestar teased as he continued to massage him with his paws. Blackstar flattened his ears but didn't respond. It was true that he had never done this, but only because he didn't have a mate. Who would ever suspect two toms to do this? As he pondered over this, Blackstar was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as Firestar began to lick his member.

"Firestar!" He gasped in a confused tone. The feeling of his tongue rasping over his tip was causing Blackstar's membered to twitch uncontrollably. How long would he keep this up? As Firestar continued to lick, Blackstar found himself bucking forward instinctively with rhythmic grunts; feeling himself slowly reaching his peak. Firestar noticed how close he was and stopped his licking.

"No cumming yet," he meowed nonchalantly. "Not before this..."

Blackstar watched him silently in wonder as Firestar placed himself over his belly. Crouching on his hind legs, the orange tom turned his back to Blackstar's head then aligned his own erect member in front of Blackstar's. Suddenly, he thrusted forward, his member crashing into Blackstar's. Both toms yowled in ecasty as pleasure exploded through them.

"Do that again!" Blackstar panted urgently, his member still twitching.

Firestar nodded as he also panted before aligning himself with the tom below him. Drawing his hauches back, he thrusted into Blackstar again, earning the same reaction from the white tom for a second time.

"Don't stop" Blackstar groaned, wanting to feel as much as the pleasure as he could. As Firestar got ready to thrust again, Blackstar thrusted his hips forward, making their third collision the hardest out of them all. They continued this double thrusting technique for another minute before Blackstar drew near his peak again.

"Firestar," he panted with another thrust. "I won't last much longer..."

"Me neither," Firestar admitted. With that, he gave his hardest thrust yet, sending the two toms straight over the edge instantly.

Blackstar yowled to Starclan as he came with the Thunderclan leader, letting his cum spill over Firestar's member.

Firestar gave a heavy sigh as he finished cumming. Shaking his pelt, he jumped away from Blackstar and laid down in exhaustion.

Blackstar also sighed before he sat up to face the other leader. "Well...that was certainly different from the ordinary."

* * *

**A/N: Haha the ending is so awkward :s/XD No school tomorrow thanks to the hurricane! Wooooot! xD Mangoflame's request will be next if they pm me back. If not, YamixHikaru is next! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I bet a lot of you were impatiently waiting for the next chapter :S Well here it is! I wasn't able to upload anything this week cuz I lost my power thanks to the hurricane. Then I had lots of hw since school was cancelled monday and tuesday. Now it's the weekend so yay! XD I might do your other request later on YamixHikaru lover, but at least I have one done. Wouldn't want to keep everybody else waiting for their requests to be done! Swiftstar your request is next even though I have no idea who those cats are (I stopped reading at the third series xD) Oh and whoever was that guest who listed like, FIVE different lemons, I'm not doing all of them ._. That's way too many! Could you guys do one or two requests at most? I don't feel it's fair if I work on like, ten lemons for one person while everybody else has to wait xD So _mysterious_ guest just pick two out of that list for me to do or I'll just pick one or not do any XD Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Lightpaw hesitated as she stood outside the leader's den's entrance. Darkstar had asked to see her after she finished training with her mentor, Flamewing that afternoon. Now she was one of the last cats still wandering around the camp since the sun was almost done setting and most were already calling it a day. Sighing, Lightpaw let out a meow. "Darkstar? I'm here."

From within the den, Lightpaw could hear the stirring of paws. "Come in," came the flat response. The she-cat tried to shake away the last of her nerves with a flick of her tail before she entered the den. Her sight was welcomed by darkness, but Lightpaw could still make out the dark form of her leader seated in his nest.

"Hello Lightpaw," the tom greeted, his crimson eyes visible even in the dark.

"Hello Darkstar..." Lightpaw responded, giving a polite dip of her head. "Why did you want to see me?" She asked immediately.

Darkstar blinked slowly at the young she-cat before waving his tail. "Well as you may be aware, you are very close to becoming a warrior."

"I am?" Lightpaw breathed, suddenly getting excited. "Did you ask me to come so you could tell me when my ceremony is!?"

Darkstar narrowed his eyes causing Lightpaw to freeze. "Unfortunately, no," he answered bluntly. "But me calling you here does have to do with something warrior related..."

Lightpaw tilted her head, confused. "What is that 'something' you speak of?"

A smirk crept its way onto Darkstar's muzzle as he stood up. "I'm talking about mating."

Lightpaw's eyes widened and she began to feel uncomfortable again. "Mating...?" She echoed.

The leader gave a simple nod of his head. "Yes, I'm personally going to teach you how to mate. Isn't that exciting?" He purred before he got up and began to circle around the apprentice. "I can assure you it isn't hard. You might even enjoy yourself..."

Lightpaw stiffened as her leader continued to circle her, his fur only whiskers away from touching hers. "I don't want to mate with you..." The words came out as a whisper but were loud enough to make Darkstar frown.

"If you don't, you won't become a warrior," Darkstar threatened. "Simple as that, so I suggest changing your decision."

Lightpaw shifted on her paws, avoiding his gaze as she pondered over the thought. Becoming a warrior meant everything to her! She couldn't let anything stop her from becoming one. "Well...okay" she sighed. "...I'll mate with you."

At her words, Darkstar reached up on his hind legs and mounted the young she-cat. Wrapping his paws around her waist, the tom purred again. "Ready?"

Adjusting to the added weight on her back, Lightpaw nodded.

"Well actually," Darkstar began. "Before we actually mate, I have to get _you _ready."

Lightpaw frowned in confusion. What could her leader mean by that? The sudden feel of his tail on her entrance made her gasp.

"We won't be having any fun if you aren't into it," Darkstar muttered before he began rubbing his tail fiercely over her core.

Lightpaw let out a small squeak at the weird sensation he was causing her to feel. Was this what mating was suppose to feel like? Her thoughts became less literate as Darkstar poked his tail tip in through her entrance, causing Lightpaw to release a low groan.

Darkstar smiled at her reaction as he pushed his tail further in. Feeling her walls with his tail, the tom felt the she-cat begin to buck backwards, trying to get more of his tail inside of her. "I think you're ready now," he decided and drew out his tail.

Lightpaw let out a small mew of protest as she felt him remove his tail. "Hurry..." she begged.

"I thought you didn't want to mate," Darkstar chuckled before placing his member at her core. Grabbing Lightpaw by the scruff, he quickly thrusted into her core.

Trying her best not to screech in pain, Lightpaw held her tongue as Darkstar let out a long moan of pleasure through her neck fur. His throbbing cock was still squished between her walls, but Darkstar soon drew it out like he had done with his tail. Was that it...? Her thought was quickly pushed away as he thrusted into her again, his strength almost making Lightpaw stumble forward.

"Yes," Darkstar moaned as he began to hump in a rhythmic pattern. "Oh yes you will make a wonderful warrior..." He panted, trying to get his member as deep as he could into the apprentice's tight core.

As he began to go faster, Lightpaw began feeling the pleasurable sensation she felt when he had used his tail. Purring, she started to slowly grind her hips back against his fast thrusts, making Darkstar moan again.

"You're pretty good at this, she-cat," he grunted, keeping his pace.

"I'll do anything to be a warrior," Lightpaw purred in a silky tone. Through the lust flooding her brain, Lightpaw knew if she continued to grind against him, it'd be over soon. This in mind, she began to swerve her hips in circles as she continued to buck against Darkstar.

"Soooo good!" Darkstar exclaimed, thrusting faster as he reached his climax. The she-cat 's plan had worked! Biting hard on Lightpaw's scruff, Darkstar let out a stream of cum into her core, the pleasure he was feeling making his member shudder rapidly. Once he finished, he slowly slid out of Lightpaw and panted.

Lightpaw leaped away from his reach, not wanting to have to go through that again. She was almost proud that she had not climaxed along with her leader. Smiling she looked over at the black tom and meowed, "Are we done now?"

"Yes," Darkstar sighed, sheathing his member. "We are done...for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I have an idea. Instead of doing requests, I should do collabs with you guys! We could write a lemon through pm or email and then I'll post them on here! Would probably be the best way to get your stories right! xD PM me if you're interested and we can start writing! I hope you like this short story :3 Dustfur is creepy though ._.**

* * *

Dustfur smirked in success as he caught the squirrel he had been tracking. He watched it squeak and squirm under his paws in amusement. This oversized mouse had no idea what it was going to go through! Picking it up by the scruff, the warrior carried the flailing prey into a secluded clearing.

"We should clean you up, don't you agree?" Dustfur purred, pinning the chattering squirrel against the ground with his front paws. Making sure it couldn't bite him by holding its head down, Dustfur began lapping at the prey's belly fur with his tongue. The squirrel instantly froze in shock, believing the strange cat was beginning to eat him.

"So soft," The tom purred, nuzzling the prey's fur. Dragging the squirrel closer to him, Dustfur shuddered as its fur touched his sheath's tip. "Okay rodent, time to make yourself useful." Grunting, Dustfur began to rub his sheath against the squirrel's belly, making it squirm in fear.

"Don't be difficult..." Dustfur huffed as his member began to peek out with lust. As he got more into it, the gray tom pushed the prey closer to his body, wanting to make as much contact as possible.  
"Oh yes," Dustfur hissed in pleasure as the friction between his member and the fur grew hotter and faster. Moaning, he made sure to rub himself from the tip of the squirrel's tail all the way up to its chin to get the ultimate pleasure with each thrust. The squirrel on the other hand, still wanted to escape. Chattering angrily at the weird cat, it suddenly reached forward with its tiny claws and grasped Dustfur's cock. This caused Dustfur's rod to pulse in pleasure and for him to stop thrusting. Panting, the tom let the squirrel grab at his member before giving a large and powerful thrust forward. Yowling, the tom went over the edge as the tiny claws raked their way down to his base.

"Yes, yes yes!" Dustfur groaned as he shot his juices on the rodent with small and fast thrusts. Eventually, with a lolling tongue, he stopped and caught his breath. "Alright squirrel," he panted. "You can go now. I hope to meet you again one day..." he purred before releasing his grip on the animal.

The now wet and messy squirrel bolted off the second the tom's paws had released their grip. Dustfur watched it run off while he rubbed his cock with both of his paws. Eventually, he waved his tail and began to head back to camp without a single piece of prey to add to the fresh-kill pile; again.


End file.
